


It's Not So Bad Being Stuck Here With You

by Krawlzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, characters will be added as we go, i dont even think you can call it angst really but ok, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krawlzz/pseuds/Krawlzz
Summary: Let's just start out with the facts. Kageyama has a sister, Kageyama has a weird obsession with milk, and Kageyama likes Hinata. So what happens when the two get roped up in some big, global pandemic that ends up with them locked in the same house for the foreseeable future?The story of two pining, dense, and very gay volleyboys caught in the quarantine of 2020.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	It's Not So Bad Being Stuck Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah hello!! This is an idea I had a while ago and but never really ended up posting (until now!) I've been working on this with my friends for a while now and we're so happy to finally see the first chapter up! We already have most of the chapters drafted but are not really sure if we'll have a very consistent posting schedule. We might shoot for bi-weekly updates or something close to that because my time for writing has been cut short with school, but we'll just have to see!
> 
> This is also my first fic, so thank you so much for reading!!

God, it had been a long day. Practice consisted of rigorous receiving drills, which Kageyama and the rest of the first years struggled through until their break. But, when he thought about it, Hinata’s encouraging smile was really the only thing keeping him going at this point. The little thumbs ups and words of encouragement that the small redhead sent his way after every successful receive flooded his stomach with butterflies and a warm feeling reminiscent of a summer day. It was ironic, in a way, how such an uptight and stoic guy, who couldn’t even smile properly half the time, had fallen for such a loud and excitable bundle of smiles. From the sun-kissed skin on his brow to the little dimples that popped up when he smiled, which was quite often, Kageyama thought Hinata Shoyou was completely and utterly perfect in every way. Not that he’d ever tell him, or anyone really, about the way he felt.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Hinata questioned into his ear, with a comically adorable pout gracing his features, effectively derailing Kageyama's train of thought.

“Of course, idiot, what else do you think I’d be doing?” It wasn't a complete lie, as he had been tuning in and out of the conversation over the duration of their stroll home together. But, if he was completely honest, he had no idea what Hinata had been rambling about for the last five minutes, being preoccupied with his own thoughts instead. 

“Nuh uh, Bakayama! You had this scrunchy face that you always make when you're thinking too hard. It was all like ‘grrr don't talk to me!!’” Hinata made a silly face, attempting to imitate what Kageyama had looked like. 

“I do not look like that!” Kageyama protested, in a loud and shrill voice, a light blush from embarrassment across his cheeks.

"Yeah huh! It's like, the only thing you're good at doing. Other than tossing to me, of course." Hinata responded matter-of-factly. Kageyama playfully shoved him, effectively causing Hinata to stumble and knock against his bike. "Hey! What was that for?" Hinata pouted.

"For being an idiot, that's what." Kageyama grumbled. 

They walked on in silence until Hinata piped up, “What do you think they’re gonna do about that covid virus or whatever? I heard it's pretty bad in China, and when it gets here they’ll probably close school!”

Kageyama was surprised at the question. Hinata usually never looked at the news unless he had to. “When have you ever cared about the news? Also it is already here. It’s in northern Japan.” Kageyama paused, “And it’s the corona virus, dummy.”

“I do look at the news!” Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama shot him a skeptical look. “Okay, maybe I don’t, but my mom has been! And she’s been telling me and Natsu all about it. Oh! And what if they actually do cancel school? That would be so much fun, right?” Kageyama hummed in agreement, and quietly listened as Hinata talked about what his mother had told him. They kept on like this, their shoulders brushing from time to time. After a few minutes though, Hinata made a kind of shocked little noise from beside Kageyama and fell silent. When Kageyama turned to look down at him, he saw Hinata staring up at the sky, confusion dawning his face.

“What are you doing?" Kageyama asked, looking up himself. The sky had turned concerningly dark, with looming grey clouds blocking out the sun. When did that happen? Kageyama asked himself. He was sure he would have noticed something like that.

"Mm, Kageyama? Do you remember the weather forecast for today?" Hinata asked hesitantly, "I think I just felt some rain." He winced as another cold droplet fell on his nose.

Just as Hinata spoke those dreadful words, it started to rain. While for the first couple seconds it remained a light drizzle, it quickly became torrential. The two boys made a mad dash down the sidewalk in search of any cover to shield them from the freezing downpour, Hinata eventually jumping on his bike. They soon came to a bus stop with a small roof above it, and paused to catch their breath after their sudden run. "What should we do now?" Kageyama asked, looking up towards the sky. The rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon, and every time it began to wane it started again, with even more fevor. The never-ending sound of the freezing droplets tit-tatting against the bus stop’s metal roof was intolerable. "To get home you would still need to bike through the mountains, right?"

"Yeah…" Hinata sighed, deflating a bit. "Ugh, stupid rain ruining everything!!" He stomped his foot in frustration, unfortunately right in the middle of a puddle, splashing their already waterlogged bodies in a sea of muddy sludge. He yelped as the cold water hit his legs.

Kageyama turned to glare at Hinata, but couldn't help but find it incredibly cute. He was just like a moody toddler, throwing temper tantrums. Despite the muscular frame he possessed, Kageyama still found him adorable. His small stature and round face didn't do him any favors either. Kageyama huffed and turned back to facing the road, his mind still on the topic of Hinata.

They sat there for who knows how long, the cold starting to set in. Maybe it was just him being irrational, but Kageyama was sure that his limbs would succumb to frostbite anytime now. Hinata, visibly shivering, suddenly asked in a small voice, "What if I just stayed at your house until the storm passed?" Kageyama quickly turned his head in surprise, eyes slightly widened and a rush of blood threatening to creep up onto his cold and clammy face as he stared down at Hinata in surprise. "I-I mean it's way closer to here than my house is, so it just makes sense, right?" Hinata stuttered, waving his arms wildly in front of himself, as if he thought incoherent hand gestures would somehow get his point across.

Ok, so Kageyama might have a tiny, little, small crush on Hinata, which might have been important to note. He doesn't really know when it started, maybe the Tokyo training camp, or their first big loss together, or even from the day they met. It's always been there, though, slowly becoming more prevalent as time goes on. So when Hinata makes this suggestion, it sends very conflicting and alarming emotions throughout Kageyama's brain. He feels surprise and giddiness and fear all at the same time, overwhelming his thoughts for a few seconds before he can make out a reply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kageyama forced out stiffly, trying hard to hide his emotions from the other boy. Hinata had only visited his house a few times, and that was because they had needed to work on a school project together. “We’re not that far away, if we run we could probably make it in about five minutes…”

Hinata shuffled through his bag, pulling out the bike lock he used at school, and secured his bike to the nearby pole, noting to come back for it later. “Race?” Hinata asked, as he turned back to face him, eyes shining with newfound energy at the possibility of a competition.

Kageyama looked back at him, the corners of his mouth pulling up, and nodded. At that they were off. When they left the bus stop, Hinata yelped as the cold water hit him. They both sprinted through the rain, which was luckily blowing at their backs now, and headed towards Kageyama’s house. Kageyama wasn’t sure if Hinata actually knew where he lived, but he seemed to be keeping up fine, so he just focused on running.

The cold wind whipped in both of their faces, but Kageyama really couldn't care at this point. The thrill of competition and the adrenaline pumping through his entire body pushed him to go faster, try harder, and win. No wonder he had fallen for Hinata, they both pushed each other to their limits in the most absurd ways possible. Kageyama grinned.

When his house came into sight, they both put on an extra bout of speed, trying to secure a victory over the other. Only a few paces away, Hinata leapt out to touch the railing, but fell short. Instead of the sweet taste of victory, he got a face full of mud. With Hinata effectively taken care of, Kageyama slowed his pace and loudly smacked the porch railing to signify that he was the winner of their competition.

"I win," Kageyama announced, winded, "106 to 104." He felt a sharp tug at his ankle after he said that, and collapsed into the mud with Hinata.

"106 to 105." Hinata said, looking up from the mud, a mischievous grin on his face. At that they both broke into uncontrollable laughter, sides shaking violently, any words they tried to get out being reduced to shaky wheezes reminiscent of a dying animal or middle aged mom after a particularly intense bout of pilates. They were both soaked, covered in mud, and still being pelted with rain, but Kageyama was consumed with joy and found the moment absolutely perfect. It was utter bliss.

The two continued their uncontrollable giggling until they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the creak of the front door being pushed open. "What are you two doing? You’re both filthy!" They looked up, and saw Kageyama's mother in the doorway, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"Um, I slipped and accidentally pulled Kageyama down with me." Hinata lied, grinning shyly and scratching the back of his neck. Kageyama grimaced at him. Yeah, it was definitely an accident.

While his mom didn't seem to buy it, she still let them go, albeit with a warning, "Any mud you get on the carpet you have to clean up yourself." Satisfied, she walked back inside the house.

"Your mom is terrifying," Hinata said with a small laugh once she was out of earshot, "I guess it runs in the family." Kageyama bonked him lightly on the head and glared at the redhead with as much hatred he could muster in that moment, but his eyes still showed the happiness he felt.

The chill of the rain and the mud seeping through their clothes was starting to set in, so Kageyama finally stood up and reached a numb hand down towards Hinata to help him up. The smaller boy gladly took it and yanked himself up a little too hard, throwing them both out of balance. He grabbed Kageyama's arms to steady himself, and found himself gazing into the other's eyes as he did so. Kageyama stiffened as they made eye contact for a moment too long, and he glanced away quickly, a blush creeping in at the edge of his cheeks. Kageyama untangled himself from Hinata's grasp and stomped away up into the house, uneasy about what had just happened. He was no longer cold, at least.

When Kageyama stepped inside the house, he could hear Hinata's footsteps close behind him, but he didn't look back. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged his soaked and muddied sports jacket onto the floor. In his peripheral vision he could see Hinata doing the same.

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching them from the hallway, and Kageyama turned to see his mother with two towels, one in each hand. She shoved them towards the soaking boys, reminding them of her earlier statement about the carpet. Hinata excused himself for intruding, and Kageyama's mom kindly reassured him that he was welcome any time, even with them covered in mud and drenched in rain water.

When she left, they dried off as best they could and threw the towels to the ground. When Kageyama finally mustered up the courage to look at Hinata, he could see that the redhead seemed to be uncomfortable with the fact that he was in another person's home. Not only that but Kageyama's home. 

"Hey, uh, you ok?" Kageyama hesitantly asked.

"Oh, uh yeah it's fine! I'm fine. Just thinking about… something." Hinata smiled, not meeting his eyes. It wasn't one of his genuine ones from before, the ones that seemed to light up the entire room. No. This one was fake, and Kageyama could tell.

He gave Hinata a skeptical and almost concerned look, but decided not to push. He made his way towards his room, Hinata following close behind as if scared of getting lost. Kageyama pushed the door open to see that it was still quite messy. Maybe I should have cleaned it last night, Kageyama thought to himself. When he saw Hinata push past him to look inside the room, an immense amount of dread started to weigh down in his stomach. What if he sees this mess and thinks I can't take care of myself? And then decides that it's not worth it to be friends anymore!? If he doesn't even want to be friends what chance do I have-

"Woah! Your room is so clean!!" He heard Hinata exclaim, past worries seemingly evaporating. Wait, clean?

"W-what? No it isn't? If this is clean then what does your room look like?" Kageyama sputtered, relief flooding through his body.

"Hey! You can't just compare our rooms like that! They're on, like, two different levels, not even comparable!" Hinata said, as if he was defending his honor instead of driving Kageyama’s opinion on his personal hygiene even further into the ground.

"How can rooms be- okay y'know what, it doesn't matter.” He said, shaking his head, “What does matter is that we're still covered in mud." 

"Mud? Oh yeah, forgot about that." Hinata said, comically looking down at his gross clothes as if seeing them for the first time, though Kageyama's weren't much better either. 

“I assume you don’t have a change of clothes with you.” He sighed, walking over to his wardrobe as Hinata poked throughout the room. The idea of Hinata wearing his clothes did something to his heart he didn’t like or understand. As he rifled through the drawers, Hinata grew unusually quiet, and Kageyama turned his head back to see what he was doing. He had his phone to his ear, looking worriedly at the ground. Both he and Kageyama made eye contact, and Hinata mouthed ‘mom’ while pointing to his phone. Kageyama nodded silently and went back to looking for something that might fit the small boy, but that was proving a challenge as everything Kageyama owned would be severely oversized. He squinted as his hands fell upon a shirt he didn't even know he still had.

“Natsu? Yeah, can you put mom on, please? Yes, I'm ok, just at a friends house. Can you give mom the phone now?” When Kageyama turned around with a shirt and some grey sweatpants in his hands, he saw Hinata had his back turned to him, worriedly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Hey, mom. Yes, I know. When we left practice, it started raining, so I just went home with Kageyama. No. Yeah. Sorry.” He paused, “Of course he doesn’t! I don't think so anyway… Yeah, I know.” There was an even longer pause, and Hinata sighed, turning back around towards Kageyama. The latter gave him a questioning look, and Hinata just smiled. “Mhm, I’ll tell em. Yup, love you. Bye.” He took the phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. “My mom said I can stay over if you’ll have me.” He said with a shy smile.

“Yes! I mean-uh yeah. I'll ask my mom.” Kageyama answered a little bit too quickly. He cringed inwardly as he handed Hinata the clothes he was still holding. “The bathroom is down the hall and to the right.” He said awkwardly.

When Hinata finally left, Kageyama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed the door and leaned against it heavily. His face felt like it was on fire. Hinata was in his house. It was kind of a stupid revalation, but Kageyama hadn’t really thought about what that meant until now. He's in my house and he's sleeping over. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing the palms into his eye sockets. 

He didn't really know what to do now. He's never really had any close friends up until when he met Hinata, so he wasn't experienced in this field at all. Was there some sleepover ritual you were supposed to preform? Or maybe this wasn't that kind of sleepover. Was this even a sleepover at all? Kageyama was starting to overthink again, spiraling down into a never ending chorus of what-ifs and worst possible outcomes until he heard a knock on the door.

Kageyama jumped and turned around to open the door, expecting to see Hinata but instead seeing his sister. "Who's the person in the bathroom? I didn't know little Tobio actually had friends." Miwa teased.

"Shut up, and I've had friends before!" He replied. His sister gave Kageyama a doubtful look, but left it at that. "What do you want anyway? And why are you here now?"

"Whaaaat? Am I not allowed to talk to my own brother once in a while?" Kageyama glared at her, not buying it for one second. She sighed and said, "Okay. Well, I just wanted to tell you that they cancelled school for tomorrow because of the virus. I assumed that you could celebrate with your little friend here." Miwa turned her head, looking down the hallway, "And I'm here because mom was worried about the virus, and wants me to stay until it starts to look better. Oh, there's your friend right now! Well, I'll leave you to it then. Also, you look horrible." She said, as if only noticing that now.

The second Miwa left the room, Hinata filled her space. And oh my god he's wearing my clothes was Kageyama's first thought when he looked over to him. The shirt was way too low, hanging loosely over Hinata's small frame, and the sweatpants were definitely too long. Hinata had rolled them up so he could walk without tripping, but they were obviously still too big for him. Kageyama's face flushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and he quickly picked up his own clothes and left the room.

He took a decidedly cold shower, and when he entered his room again, Hinata was setting up the futon with the help of Kageyama's mom.

"Kageyama! Did you hear!? They cancelled school!!" Hinata jumped excitedly, practically touching the ceiling with his head, and landed with a small thump. "Didn't I tell you before? I totally predicted it. I'm like- a genie!!"

"Yeah I know, my nee-san told me while you were gone," Kageyama paused,"Also, that's not what a genie does, idiot."

Hinata's smile didn't waver at the insult, it even seemed to grow larger, if that was possible. 

"Ok, it seems we're all set here." Kageyama's mom said with a smile. "I made curry for dinner if that's alright with you, Hinata."

"Yup, it's perfect!" Hinata said, still looking at Kageyama.

They ate dinner, Hinata avidly talking about what playing volleyball with Kageyama is like. Kageyama occasionally gave some input to the conversation, but all he could really think about was Hinata by his side, talking happily with the rest of his family. It almost felt… familiar, in a way.

When they finished, Hinata helped clean up the dishes with Kageyama, still excited about school being closed. “I don’t even know what I'm gonna do with all of that free time! Maybe we can just do volleyball all day. Wait! If school is cancelled do we still have practice? Hmm… I guess I’ll just have to work extra hard on my own! Maybe we can do it over video chat! That would be cool, right Kageyama?” Kageyama nodded absentmindedly, only half listening, preoccupied with his own thoughts about volleyball and school which slowly turned Hinata centered.

When they finished that, it was still quite early, so the two boys just hung out in Kageyama’s room. Hinata poked through all his stuff again, giving commentary as he went. Kageyama followed him awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do. Soon, though, Hinata plopped down on his futon, sighing heavily, “I’m tired, aren't you? Today was like, the worst and best day of my life.”

Kageyama sat down at the side of his bed, looking down at Hinata. “How is that even possible? You can’t have a day be the best and worst. They cancel out or something.” Kageyama questioned.

“Well, practice sucked, we got rained on and then covered in mud, and we might not have volley practice till school comes back,” Hinata replied, counting on his fingers, “But, school is cancelled, I got payback at you for winning the race, and I get to stay at your house!” Hinata smiled at him. “The worst and best!”

Kageyama didn’t know if his heart could take much more. Hinata was being unbelievably adorable and he was oblivious to what that was doing to Kageyama. Kageyama rolled over in his bed, hiding his face from Hinata, took a pillow in his hand, and threw it in the general direction of where Hinata was sitting. It seemed to hit its mark because right after he threw it Hinata yelped.

There was silence for a while, and Kageyama rolled over again to see what had shut Hinata up. He was greeted with Hinata hugging the pillow he had thrown, typing on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“‘M texting Kenma.” Hinata said, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“The setter from Nekoma?” Hinata hummed a response, and Kageyama assumed he was reading something Kenma had sent. This sent a small pang of jealousy through Kageyama, but he brushed it off like he never felt it.

Kageyama watched as Hinata tapped out a response, tired eyes glued to the screen. His hair was dry now, a mess of red-orange locks falling over and framing his face. When Hinata finished, he snapped his phone shut and glanced up, meeting Kageyama’s watchful eyes. Being caught staring, he quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed. His heart was doing flips again, and he really wished it wasn’t right now. 

“I think I’m gonna sleep now, if that’s ok.” Hinata said tiredly, yawning, and Kageyama could hear him rearranging the blankets.

“Yeah, me too.” Kageyama replied quietly. He reached over to the lamp next to his bed, turning it off with a little click. He pulled up the covers and laid down, facing the wall where Hinata was sleeping on the floor next to him. In the dim light he could make out the shape of Hinata, spread out in a mess of blankets and pillows. After a while, Kageyama could hear his breathing even out, the slow, quiet breaths echoing around the room.

Kageyama sighed. He was so close to Hinata yet so far away. Even though he fell for one of the most emotional people he knew, if not the most, he still couldn't understand what the other boy was feeling at times. He looked over to see Hinata sluggishly move about in his sleep, his orange locks poofed out to resemble what almost looked like a lion's mane. Even while Hinata was sleeping he was still adorable in his own unique way. Even though his mouth hung open and he moved a shocking amount in his sleep, he was still perfect. Kageyama’s thoughts slowly became more and more fuzzy as he faded in and out of consciousness, but they were still centered around Hinata. 

\---

“Yamayama~” Hinata sang into Kageyama's ear, rousing him from his sleep. "Time to wake uuuupp!!" Kageyama grumbled, opening one eye slightly to glare at Hinata. He was sitting on the floor, elbows resting on the bed and his chin propped up in his hands.

"What time is it?" Kageyama asked, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Time to get up, that's what!" Hinata practically yelled. It hurt Kageyama's head and definitely woke him up, but at the same time it reminded him that Hinata really was there with him at his side.

Kageyama reached over and pulled at Hinata's hair, fingers digging into the scalp of his head. "Geh, Kageyamaaaa stooop," Hinata complained, reaching his hands to the arm at his head. At that Kageyama did stop, leaving his hand to rest on top of Hinata's head, and slowly carded his fingers through the soft hair. Hinata went still, snapping Kageyama out of whatever kind of daze he was in, and he yanked his hand away quickly, blushing furiously.

"I-I think your mom made us breakfast, by the way…" Hinata said quietly, head turned away from the other. His face was pink, too, and Kageyama thought that it was probably just from embarrassment. I mean, what were the chances it meant anything more?

Kageyama replied with a small ok, and climbed out of the bed, looking through his drawer for something to wear. Hinata took the clothes from yesterday that Kageyama's mom had washed and quickly left for the bathroom to change. It wasn't like they hadn't changed in the same room before, but it just seemed… different now that it was them alone.

Kageyama threw on his clothes and stumbled out of his room, still a bit drowsy from sleep. He made his way to the kitchen where his mom had laid out eggs and toast on three plates, two set aside for the boys and the other he assumed was for Miwa.

Kageyama took one and sat down at the table. He could see from where he was sitting that his mother had turned the news on, and someone was talking about the Corona virus or something, he wasn't really listening. As he nibbled on his toast, he thought back to what had just happened, another wave of embarrassment flooding his system. 

Although, Kageyama’s thoughts were cut short when the person on the news suddenly stopped, and a new news broadcast replaced it, with a government official announcing, "With the recent events involving COVID-19, the government has placed a ban on leaving your homes for any non-essential reason. If found outside your home during this ban, you could be entitled to legal action, and will be relocated to the nearest place to quarantine for two weeks, whether your own home or not. We will not make exceptions to this rule. We recommend keeping a six feet distance…"

A quick intake of breath echoed around the kitchen and the earsplitting sound of glass shattering on the floor made Kageyama jump in surprise. He turned around in his seat towards the source of the noise, seeing a broken plate on the ground and a shocked Hinata just above it. He was staring at the television, mouth slightly open and an unreadable expression on his face. His face was as pale as a ghost.

Oh no. Kageyama thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated and would make my day!


End file.
